


The C Word

by fn_nancy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: A hint of smut, F/M, Implied Rough Sex, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fn_nancy/pseuds/fn_nancy
Summary: In which Rook makes the mistake of calling Jacob the C word.





	The C Word

Rook nestled deeper into her pillow, letting out a contented sigh. Even though the pillow was thin, the blanket scratchy, and the mattress hard, she wouldn’t have traded any of it for the world.

The reason? He lay asleep, softly snoring, by her side.

She cherished mornings like this, when Jacob’s duties slackened enough for them to be able to sleep in, if waking half an hour past the crack of dawn could even be termed as such. They were so busy during the day that night was virtually the only time they could enjoy together. The best were the mornings she awoke before him—then, she would lie there with her head on his chest, feeling its rise and fall, and drink in his proximity.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t very long on this particular morning before her stomach announced its readiness for breakfast, so regretfully, Rook began to clamber out of bed.

She hadn’t even fully sat up before Jacob wrapped his arms around her and pulled her inexorably against his chest. “Stay—you’re warm,” he rumbled into her hair.

She laughed. “You’re so cute.”

He remained silent for a long moment. Then he pulled away a bit and said, slowly, “What was that?”

She grinned, wiggling around to face him. “I said you’re cute.”

“John’s got an optometrist in his bunker, I think. Maybe I should get her to check your eyes out.”

“You know fully well I have perfect eyesight. I wouldn’t be your best soldier, otherwise.” She leaned forward and kissed him on the tip of the nose. “Face it, Jake—you’re cute.”

He snorted. “Whatever you say, honey.”

* * *

Rook panted softly, her heart pounding in her ears, her body slick with sweat. Jacob pulled her back against his chest, burying his face in her neck; they’d just shared their release, but he wasn’t pulling out just yet.

She nearly winced when he caressed her breasts, stinging from the friction against the bite marks he’d so hungrily bestowed upon them. But oh, right about now he was probably hurting just as much as she was—she always made sure to give as good as she got.

Lord knew she would be sore tomorrow, but it was a good kind of sore. And if she waddled a bit, well …

“Still think I’m cute?” Jacob huskily murmured in her ear, his beard scratching against her neck.

“ ‘Fraid so,” she said, still breathless.

“Hmm. Guess I’ll have to try harder next time, won’t I?”

In spite of herself, a shiver went up her spine at his low tone, but she managed, “The fact that you feel the need to say that only proves your cuteness.” She placed her hand upon his own. “But don't worry—your secret’s safe with me.”


End file.
